The embodiments herein relate generally to systems providing location of an object from a remote site.
For many, many years, it has been a commonly difficult practice for people to accurately locate the position of a remote object. Typically, verbal methods are used to communicate and to locate the precise position of an object from a remote location albeit ineffectively. However, verbal commands are subject to the skill of the person providing guidance and may often omit the context of an environment which takes time to pinpoint the position of the object. For example, an individual may need assistance in identifying or diagnosing an automotive breakdown under the hood of a car. Absent live in-person assistance, currently, the individual may only be able to call someone who can talk them through the parts of the engine. However for the automotive novice, the simple task of identifying one engine part over another is formidable. Even should the individual show by live video the engine compartment, the remote helper is still limited to verbal cues in providing assistance to identify objects at the remote location.
Embodiments of the invention improve the process of effectively locating the precise position of an object from a remote location.